Haunted
by FearfulCaptainBiffElderberry
Summary: After a night of passion Ciel becomes pregnant. Smut. Crack. Mpreg. My birthday gift to me! I'm soo happy!
1. Holy Virgin

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it wouldn't be FANfiction...

**Warnings: (For Chapter):** **Smut (It's pure smut!)****  
(For whole fic)**: **MPREG**. **Smut**. Crackish feel. Minor OOCness. Minor OCs.**  
You have been warned! Read at your own discretion. **

**Author's Note:** In 7 days I will be 18. In 7 days this fic will be complete. Luckily the majority of it is already written. ( I have about two chapters left. ) I decided for this fic I would do something I wanted to, hence the mpreg. Sorry if you don't like it. Just don't flame about it.

Also each chapter is named after a song I was listening to while writing it. If you want, (it might be a really stupid idea) but the first person to correctly name the artist in a review will get a shout out and an extra character cookie. (If you want.)

As for the fics title, it was also a song. The first time I listened to this song, my mind clicked with this fic, and I just haven't been able to think of a better title for it. Enough rambling. On with the story!

* * *

"Ngg," Ciel moaned as hot flesh slid against his own body. The now 15 year old couldn't believe this was finally happening. Three years of innocent seduction and finally his iron willed butler had allowed himself to break and crawl into bed with him. Now he had said butler's teeth pressed against his throat, marking the boy with more than just the contract.

"So anxious," Sebastian muttered, gently running his hand up and down Ciel's length. The butler looked down at his charge and smirked at the delicious moans that spilled from the boy's lips.

"Well, I've never done this before," Ciel bit back, propping himself up on his elbows to watch the dark haired man's progress.

"Oh?" The butler smirked, "Your first time? You've never even tried this with your own hand before?" His fingers drifted up the cock in his hand, slowly playing with the slit on top.

"No," Ciel chocked out between moans, his head falling back at the intense pleasure he was feeling.

"Or this?" Sebastian asked, his free hand gliding up the boy's stomach, and lightly pinching a nipple. He rolled the pink bud between his fingertips, taking pleasure in the boy's ever changing emotions.

"N... No," Ciel gasped, his eyes falling closed. He was so close. So fucking close.

"Do you want to come?" Sebastian asked, his fingers slowly touching his young master's shaft. Ciel nodded feverishly. "Then beg."

"No!" Ciel bit back, his eyes snapping open. He never begged. NEVER.

"Alright then," Sebastian let go of Ciel's body and began to get up. "If you don't want it, then I might as well leave." He was halfway back into his pants before Ciel finally spoke up.

"Wait, come back," he ordered, sitting up in the bed. Sebastian turned to look at the boy, but didn't move any closer. "Finish what you started," Ciel commanded, glancing down to his weeping member. Sebastian still didn't move. "Please?" Ciel finally sighed.

In a flash Sebastian dropped his pants and climbed back on top of his Young Master. He captured the boy's bruised lips in a passionate kiss, rewarding him for finally learning his lesson.

"Good boy," he murmured, kissing the corner of Ciel's mouth. The boy opened his mouth to protest, but at that moment one of Sebastian's hands began toying with his cock again, effectively shutting the boy up. Within a few jerks, Ciel's seed gushed over Sebastian's hand, his back arching as the electricity raced through his body.

"Now that your done, you can leave," Ciel muttered after his orgasm finished washing over him.

"But we're not done yet," Sebastian chucked, his fingers still playing with the boy's flaccid member. It was then that Ciel felt the demon's own cock pressed firmly against his thigh. He shuddered, not knowing what Sebastian was planning to do with it. Sebastian's mouth covered Ciel's in a lazy open mouth kiss as his hand coaxed the boy's cock back to attention. His hand groped towards the jar of lotion he had left on his Young Master's bed side table.

"What the hell is that!?" Ciel yelled as he felt Sebastian's lotion covered fingers massage his hole.

"Lubrication, Young Master," Sebastian replied, slipping the finger in. "Relax," he coached, trying to get the muscles to loosen up.

"It hurts," Ciel muttered, backing up slightly.

"It will get better soon," Sebastian soothed, kissing the boy on the forehead. His fingers stilled as he kissed his way down Ciel's face, finally capturing his lips in another kiss. The hand that still rested on Ciel's now flagging cock resumed its movement, slowly helping the boy relax into the feeling of having one finger in him.

Only when Sebastian felt the hole around his finger relax did he resume the stretching. His finger wormed in and out of the hole, just as his tongue did to the mouth. He searched and searched, trying to find the one thing he knew would have his young master squirming beneath him.

He finally gave up with just one finger and added the second. Ciel tried to pull away again, breaking the kiss.

"Sebastian, stop. It hurts," Ciel muttered.

"Just a few more minutes. It will feel good," Sebastian reassured him, covering the boy's mouth again.

The demon finally found the small organ he had been looking for. As he pressed on the node, Ciel arched into him. Breaking the kiss to groan.

"Do you still want to stop?" Sebastian asked, his fingers still mercilessly rubbing Ciel's prostate.

"N... No," Ciel responded, squirming beneath the demon. Sweet moans began to fall from his lips as Sebastian began to thrust his fingers in and out in earnest, hitting the prostate each time.

Sebastian added the third finger. Ciel didn't notice. He was too wrapped up in the pleasure assaulting his body. The demon scissored his fingers a few times, making sure that the boy was absolutely ready before pulling his fingers out.

"Sebastian," Ciel moaned, "Why'd you stop?" The demon shushed him. Sebastian slathered his cock in the lotion, hissing as the cool cream hit the hot flesh. He lined himself up, stroking his master's face as he prepared to enter the boy.

"Sebastian," Ciel keened, wanting more movement. More friction. Something more. He needed it!

The demon smirked, slowly pushing into the boy. He watched as the boy's face twitched at the pain. It was almost satisfying to see.

"Relax, Young Master," Sebastian ordered, stopping for the moment. The boy just glared at him. Sebastian shrugged before pushing forwards again. If the brat was going to be obstinate about his advice then why should he show any grace?

Sebastian stopped again when he was fully sheathed. He looked at his master's face. The boy's eyes were scrunched up in pain, and a single tear had escaped them. Sebastian kissed away the tear, his hand slowly coaxing pleasure back through the boy's cock.

"Tell me when you're ready to continue," he told his master. Ciel's eye's opened in surprise at the demons words. He hadn't expected that once he had finally realized what was going on. After a few minutes of adjusting, he finally nodded his head.

Sebastian began to slowly piston his hips back and forth, building up speed. He changed angles a few times, searching for his young master's prostate. He knew he had found it when Ciel's eyes shot open again.

"Again," Ciel ordered, finally beginning to enjoy this again. Sebastian quickly obliged.

There was just something so different about this time than with any of his previous times. Sebastian couldn't tell what, but there was something. He could barely control himself anymore. He began to quickly jerk the boy's cock. He would not be the first one to come.

Unfortunately Ciel held this same mindset. He refused to come till his butler did. After all, it would be so embarrassing to come twice before his partner even came once. Sadly Ciel was extremely under experienced in comparison with the butler, and couldn't hold it in.

The boy's back arched as he came again, his muscles spasming as pleasure rushed to his brain. Stars filled his vision as he felt Sebastian finally give in, releasing his own seed inside the boy's body. Ciel felt the man collapse next to him as he slowly came off his high.

Suddenly things felt awkward. Ciel had never done that with someone before. What should he do now? Was Sebastian expecting to stay? Or would he get up and leave. Would they ever discuss this again? Was it just a one night thing? Or the beginning of something better?

He feared he had his answers when Sebastian rolled to the edge of the bed and stood up.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Young Master," Sebastian said, wandering over to the bathroom. He returned with a wet cloth, which he used to clean the come and some of the sweat off the boy's body.

"Are you going to stay?" Ciel asked, propping himself up on his elbow to watch the butler wander around the room.

"Do you want me to stay?" Sebastian asked, smirking at his master.

"I... uh... No... I just... Didn't know... " Ciel stuttered out face growing slightly red. Sebastian smiled, kissing the boy's lips to shut him up.

"I'll stay," He told him, crawling back into bed. He wrapped his arms around the teen. Even though he didn't need the sleep he would stay with Ciel. Within 5 minutes Ciel was asleep. It was the best night of sleep he had ever had.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So there you have it. See you tomorrow with Chapter 2! ^.^

**Cookie thing:** With every fic I've written for well over a year I have offered cookies for characters with reviews. Basically when you review you put who you want to give a cookie to in it. So for example:

" (some sort of review stuff... ) ... And I want to give my cookie to Sebastian for FINALLY taking Ciel."

There are some rules:  
1. One cookie per review.  
2. Cookies can be split between however many characters you want.  
3. Cookies must be given to people. Not inanimate objects. (This rule was inspired by reeby10, who in the past has given cookies to tables, sandwiches and even a coffin.)

So have fun. Have a great day! Thanks for reading!


	2. Moonlight Sonata

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it wouldn't be FANfiction...

**Warnings: (For Chapter):** Sohma (he gets his own warning). Mreg. Minor OC.

**(For whole fic)**: **MPREG**. **Smut**. Crackish feel. Minor OOCness. Minor OCs.

**You have been warned! Read at your own discretion. **

**Author's Note:** Welcome to day 2! Something I failed to mention in the first chapter - this fic spans over 5 or 6 years. Which is how I wrote chapter 2 first, then 4, then 3, then 1, and am currently finishing out 5. (5 is one of my longer chapters. So it's taking longer to write.) No one guessed as to the title of the last chapter. But oh well. I want to thank all of you who reviewed! I love you all. I especially love ya'll who left cookies! Every time I open a review I smile. Sometimes for the next hour. So you are all making my week.

* * *

"Time to get up, Young Master," Sebastian gently woke Ciel. He pulled back the boy's blankets, exposing his naked chest. They had been together for a little over three months, but they still followed their normal rolls of master and servant. Not that either was complaining. They both liked the way things where.

"No," Ciel groaned, pulling the overs back up over his head, "Just a bit longer."

"But you have quite a busy schedule today. We do not have time to sleep." Ciel reached up blindly and pulled the butler down onto the bed with him.

"No," he moaned again, shifting into Sebastian's arms. The butler just smiled as the boy snuggled closer. It couldn't be helped. He wrapped his arms around Ciel, holding the boy.

Ciel sighed. As much as he hated admitting it, he loved being held by Sebastian. The demon had this aura of protection that made Ciel feel so safe. He started to slowly drift back off to sleep, until he felt Sebastian's hands feel around his chest.

"Not now," He mumbled, "I'm too tired." Sebastian's hands didn't stop wandering.

"Not that," Sebastian replied, rolling the boy over onto his back, and lifting the sheets. "Young Master, have you gained weight?" The demon had memorized every curve of they boy's body three months ago. Ciel's stomach had been smooth, but now it was bulging slightly.

"What?! Ciel looked down at his stomach. "No! I am not fat!" Sebastian squeezed the bulge. "Fine maybe a little fat, but it's only because of all the damn deserts you feed me!"

Sebastian just smiled and kissed the boy's forehead. Within five minutes Ciel was gently snoring again.

"I want a snack."Ciel commented several hours later. Sebastian had finally gotten the teen up, dressed, and fed, and it had only taken all morning.

"Bring me something sweet," the boy demanded, "Something like chocolate cake. Only put some black olives on it." Ciel closed his eyes, mentally enjoying what he soon hoped to be sinking his teeth in. Sebastian just grimaced. He had never been fond of human food, but that sounded even more disgusting than normal.

"But Young Master, weren't you complaining just this morning about gaining weight?" Sebastian asked, hoping to deter the teen from such a horrid combination of flavors.

"I don't care, I want cake." Ciel growled, glaring down at his paper work.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian sighed, heading out to get the strange desert.

One hour later Sebastian watched as his Young Master threw up all of the unappetizing snack. It wasn't because of the presentation. No, Sebastian had made sure that it was pretty, despite the awkward combination. Nor had it been taste. The Young Master obviously liked it. After all he ate the whole thing.

No, it was most likely just some sickness the boy had picked up. After all, this was the second day Ciel was ill, and he would most likely be better by the next day...

The next day Sebastian called the doctor. Ciel had gotten sick twice that morning, and it was starting to get worrisome. He made arrangements for them to stay in the London House for the day after visiting the doctor, so they could rest some before returning home. The doctor, he was told, was a good doctor, and quite man, who had little interest in idle gossip of his patients health.

And so Sebastian canceled all of Ciel's plans and made the boy rest for the remainder of the day/ They left bright and early the next morning.

The ride to London was a long one. Ciel had gotten sick 3 times, and was tired and cranky. Not only that, but they arrived late, giving them barely any down time before going to the doctor.

"Ciel!" The gleeful shriek echoed around the foyer.

"Oh god, they're still here," Ciel grumbled.

"Of course they are," Sebastian replied, "You invited the prince to stay here till he's ready to go back. They'll probably never leave." He had of course warned Ciel that Agni and Sohma were still living there, but the teen had apparently forgotten.

The Indian price came bounding forward, intent on glomping Ciel. Luckily Sebastian had warned the other butler of Ciel's fragile condition and apparently Agni had warned the prince. He placed a gently hand on the older teen's shoulder to remind him. Sohma instantly calmed down and stuck out his hand for a hand shake instead of a glomp.

"How do you do?" The prince asked sedately.

"Very well, thank you," Ciel replied. His shoulders were tense, and his manner stuck-up. There was an awkward pause between the two of them. Luckily this was broken when Sohma finally broke his freshly learned manners, and grabbed Ciel in a full out hug.

"It's soo great to see you again!" He said, burying his face in Ciel's shoulders. Ciel tensed up momentarily before sighing and relaxing a little in the hug.

"Young Master, we have a little less than an hour before we must depart for the doctor," Sebastian said, when the two teens finally separated.

"Good," Ciel nodded, wandering into the house, "I will be in my room until then. Do not disturb me." He walked with purpose up the stairs, taking a right. The only thing on his mind at that moment was a well deserved nap, and nothing was going to get in his way of getting one.

"So what's wrong with Ciel?" Sohma asked after he had been seated in the sitting room, and served some tea. Sebastian sat opposite him, and Agni stood behind the prince.

"He's just been really sick," Sebastian replied. He didn't like the set up. He was used to being the one serving, not sitting and chatting.

"What are his symptoms?" The prince pressed for details. Ciel was his friend, dammit! He wanted to know if something was wrong with him.

"Sickness in the mornings. Weird cravings. He's always tired and his mood swings constantly. And yet despite the illness he has been gaining weight,"Sebastian muttered, glaring down at his tea cup. He didn't like his master turned lover being sick. It honestly worried him. He could defeat any outside threat, be them guns, other demons, or even angels, but something so small as a sickness and he was totally helpless.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say he's pregnant," The prince chuckled. "But that's impossible for men. Besides he's still a virgin." He handed his tea cup back to Agni to be refilled.

"Of course," Sebastian agreed quickly. A little too quickly. Both Indians looked up, studying the demons face.

"He is still a virgin isn't he?" Sohma asked coyly.

"I believe that is none of your business," An icy voice broke in from the entrance.

"Young Master," Sebastian gasped, standing quickly. The boy wandered into the room, coming to a stop in front of his butler. "How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked, laying a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Not much better," Ciel muttered.

"I thought you were going to rest," Sebastian replied. Sohma and Agni watched this exchange, small knowing smiles creeping across both their faces.

"I did. Aren't we supposed to leave soon?" Sebastian looked confused for a moment. He checked his pocket watch and smiled.

"No, Young Master. We still have 30 minutes before we have to leave," He smiled. Ciel just nodded, and sat down on the couch where Sebastian had once been seated.

"Bring me some tea," He ordered his butler. Sebastian bowed slightly and moved to fulfill his master's request.

"So," Sohma began, as Sebastian poured Ciel some tea, "How long have you two been together?" Two pairs of eyes snapped up to stare at the prince, both wide with surprise.

"We're not together," Ciel stated coolly, clearing his throat.

"Uh huh," Sohma rolled his eyes.

"Three months," Ciel muttered slightly.

"What?" Sohma asked, having already forgotten his own question.

"We've been together for three months," Ciel muttered, looking slyly over the rim of his tea cup.

"I knew it!" Sohma squealed having what would later be known as a fangirl moment. And so the conversation progressed, until Sebastian interrupted them, telling Ciel it was time to go see the doctor.

Dr. Bagot, the middle aged slightly chubby physician, greeted the two of them himself. He lead them into the examination room, all the while explaining about his secretary, who had just quit to start her own family.

"So what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked after Ciel and his butler had gotten settled in his office.

"I have just been a little under the weather, and my butler here got worried and called a doctor," Ciel explain, shooting a slight glare at Sebastian.

"Hmm," Dr. Bagot sighed, "Well, what sort of symptoms have you had?"

"Just feeling sick," Ciel replied.

"That's it?"

"No," Sebastian interrupted, "He has been ill in the mornings, had unappetizing cravings, and sudden weight gain. On top of that he has been tired and moody."

"I told you I was fine," Ciel interrupted coldly.

"Am I not allowed to worry about my master?" Dr. Bagot watched them with great interest. They bickered like he and his wife did sometimes. The conversation was reminiscent of the fights they had had right before the birth of their first son.

"I was just a little under the weather," Ciel growled.

"Anyways," Dr. Bagot interrupted before things could get too ugly. "Since you're already here, we might as well check, right?" And so he got Ciel to sit on the medical bench while he checked the boy's breathing. He felt around the boy's chest, looking for weird lumps or swollen nodes that would denote some sort of illness.

"Hmm, your lymph nodes aren't swollen, so it's probably not an infection," Dr. Bagot began, "You have no fever or sore throat that would normally be associated with most common diseases. In fact other than what you described I can find nothing wrong. The only thing I found was a small growth in your stomach. It could be nothing, but if it grows I would suggest seeking a specialist."

"Is that it?" Ciel asked, a little annoyed that he had to go through all that just to be told that the doctor didn't know anything.

"As far as I know," Dr. Bagot sighed. "If you were a girl, I'd say you were pregnant," He added as an after thought, "But obviously that isn't possible."

"Obviously," Ciel repeated coldly, standing up and heading towards the door, "Sebastian, pay the doctor and let's go." With that Ciel left the room.

"Sorry about him," Sebastian told the doctor as he payed the bill. "He's just been irritable."

"I noticed," Dr. Bagot replied good humoredly. "He really did remind me of my pregnant patients." Sebastian stopped on his way to the door and turned back to face the doctor.

"Does he really?" The butler asked.

"Yes," Dr. Bagot replied.

"If he were, how far along would you say?"

"You have to be kidding! It's not possible," Dr. Bagot laughed.

"Just being curious," Sebastian shrugged.

"Alright, if somehow the naturals laws were defied, and he had managed to somehow get pregnant, I'd say he'd be a few months along. Somewhere between 2 and 4," Dr. Bagot said, "But you can't seriously think that's it. It'd be a first in medical history!"

"There are always first for everything," Sebastian muttered. In fact Sebastian had been there for many of the firsts in the world. First pregnant man would just be another one he'd have to knock off his lists.

Dr. Bagot smiled at the butler as the man finally left. He laughed all the way back into his office. Honestly, that was one of his most interesting appointments.

"What took you so long?" Ciel asked coldly when Sebastian finally made it to the carriage.

"I just had a few more questions for the doctor," Sebastian replied, opening the carriage door and helping his master into it.

"Hmph," Ciel sighed settling himself in his seat, "What type of questions?"

"Pregnancy questions," Sebastian responded before shutting the carriage door, and jumping into the driver seat. He didn't wait for a response from Ciel as he began to guide them back to the London House.

Several hours later Ciel sat alone in the library, staring at nothing, one hand resting on his tummy. Sohma had be pacified, after they had reassured him several times that there was, in fact, nothing wrong with Ciel, and the Indian Prince had been shooed from bothering the other teen. In fact, no one was bothering Ciel. The boy had made sure of that by locking the library door.

"Sebastian," Ciel commanded, snapping out of his thoughts. The demon butler appeared before him immediately. Sebastian bowed slightly, waiting for his master's orders.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Ciel asked, not looking at his lover. Sebastian hesitated a moment, trying to figure out what his master was saying. Ciel looked expectantly at the man. "Do you really think I'm pregnant?" The last word was barely more than a whisper.

"Yes," Sebastian replied after a moment, "I believe it is a definite possibility." He watched Ciel's uncovered eyes. The fill with worry and tears – two things his master constantly tried to hide. "Do not worry, Young Master," Sebastian began again, trying to give some relief to the child, "If you do not want the child you can always get rid of it. There are procedures now..."

"Yes, yes," Ciel interrupted his voice breaking slight, "I think that'd be best..." His voice trailed off. He didn't need to have a child. He didn't want to have a child. All he wanted was revenge against those who hurt him so.

Then he saw a flash of red. It brought back memories of his beloved aunt. Memories of what she fought for. What she died for. What she could never have, that he was about to discard so carelessly.

"No," he state, his voice growing strong. He looked at his lover for the first time since summoning him. "I will have this baby, and we will raise it." A smile smile crossed Sebastian's face, as he knelt.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Enjoy it? I hope you did. I apologize if ever something seems disconjointed or rushed. I have major concentration issues over the summer and have a hard time writing anything other than a spur of the moment oneshot. (You should hear me complain while writing. My poor friends have to put up with it... ) So yeah... See ya tomorrow. OH yeah, I might post late tomorrow. I'm going thrift store shopping with my friends, and I might not get on the computer till afterwards. So I might not update in the morning...

**Cookie thing:** With every fic I've written for well over a year I have offered cookies for characters with reviews. Basically when you review you put who you want to give a cookie to in it. So for example:

" -some sort of review stuff... - ... And I want to give my cookie to Sebastian for FINALLY taking Ciel."  
There are some rules:  
1. One cookie per review.  
2. Cookies can be split between however many characters you want.  
3. Cookies must be given to people. Not inanimate objects. (This rule was inspired by reeby10, who in the past has given cookies to tables, sandwiches and even a coffin.)

So have fun. Have a great day! Thanks for reading!


	3. Force of Nature

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it wouldn't be FANfiction...

**Warnings: (For Chapter):** Mpreg. Minor OC.

**(For whole fic)**: **MPREG**. **Smut**. Crackish feel. Minor OOCness. Minor OCs.

**You have been warned! Read at your own discretion. **

**Author's Note:** I have exciting news. I am posting this from my brand new laptop!! My last laptop committed suicide - we think it overheated. (It would get seriously hot. It burned one of my friends once.) So we bought a cooling pad thing to go with the computer. It props it off my lap and blows cold air at it. But it's exciting... the screen is huge. The keyboard is huge. I love it.

In other news, I'm living in a sauna. I live in the upstairs room of my house, in Texas, with westward facing windows, and my air conditioner is broken. To top it all off my mattress pad has a heater in it for winters. Unfortunately it got turned on max last night, so my bed was way too hot. Even though I turned it off, the heat remained. So now I'm awake way too early posting this...

It was a dark and stormy night, and Sebastian had nothing to do other than pace outside Ciel's bedroom and dread. He had just been helping his young lover dress for bed, a task that had become quite difficult due to Ciel's large belly, when the boy had gone into labor. Sebastian had actually _panicked_ and Maylene was left to call Dr. Bagot and the midwife they had arranged to help deliver the child.

As he paced Sebastian's mind was filled the usual expectant father anticipation. Would he be a good father? Would the child like him? Boy or girl? Would it look like him? Would he and Ciel remain on Earth long enough to raise it? Or would the boy get revenge and Sebastian get his meal before the child was even one year old?

Another crash of thunder hit at the same time a scream ripped through the air. Sebastian jumped, turning to face the locked door. He had tried to remain in the room with his lover, but the midwife, a plump woman named Sandy, had quite forcefully pushed him from the room when he got in the way for the tenth time.

"He'll be okay," Bard assured him gruffly. He, Finny, and Tannaka had all gathered outside the door to wait with Sebastian. Maylene had been put to work by the midwife, despite her clumsiness.

Sebastian sighed, rubbing his forehead. Of course the cook was right. Women went through this sort of thing everyday. Ciel was stronger than any woman he had never known. He would survive.

The next scream destroyed his resolution. There was no way this would work. They should have just gotten an abortion. Ciel had no way to deliver the baby. They had scheduled a C-section for a week from now. Ciel wasn't supposed to go into labor so early!

The wind blew open the window, allowing the harsh elements to enter the room. within seconds the carpet, drapes and nearby couch were totally soaked. Sebastian rushed to close the window, only to be shocked by what greeted him.

"Seba-chan!"

"Oh God, what are you doing here?" Sebastian groaned, resisting the urge to kick the red haired shinigami out the window.

"So cold," Grell pouted, jumping from the window sill to the ground. "And here I was hoping you'd be happy to see me." He stuck his nose in the air and sniffled. Sebastian just groaned. He did not need to deal with this at the moment!

"I'll just go do my job then," Grell sniffled, resting his chainsaw on his shoulder. He brushed past Sebastian and started towards the door on the other side of the room.

"You can't go in here," Bard said. He had been put in charge of the door by Sandy, who had insisted that he could use whatever force he wanted to against anyone who attempted to enter. Grell ignored the cook and reached for the door handle.

"You can't go in there," Sebastian growled, grabbed the red curtain of hair and yanking the Shinigami back by it.

"But Seba-chan!" Grell pouted, pulling out of the demon's grip, "I have to do my job!"

"Do it somewhere else then," Sebastian ordered.

"Hmph," Grell huffed, "I can't. I have to get the right soul."

"And which soul would that be?" The shinigami fished in his pocket for a minute and pulled out a rather crumpled piece of paper. Grell adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat before reading it.

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive and daughter." There was a collective gasp from the surrounding servants, other than Sebastian.

"I... I'm having a daughter?" Sebastian spoke softly.

"WHAT!?" Grell shrieked, "That brat is your's!? I'm supposed to bear your children!"

"Why must you say these things and ruin the moment?" Sebastian sighed, rubbing his head gently. Grell didn't respond. He marched towards the door, dragging his chainsaw, intent on killing something.

He was stopped however, by Bard, Finny, and Tanaka who now all stood in front of the door. They were all ready to attack, except for Tanaka who was just sipping his tea.

"I'll just go in the other way then," Grell muttered, turning on his heel, shaking his head. He was stopped when he slammed into a rather solid chest in front of him. He sighed into it, trying to snuggle closer, till one gloved hand pushed him away. He started forwards again, but was stopped by one foot landing dead center in his face.

"Why the hell do you always go for the face!" Grell shrieked, clutching his now bleeding nose. He got his answer in the next several hits, all of which he was too distracted by his face to dodge.

"Oh you're going to get it!" Grell hissed, cranking up his chainsaw. He charged towards Sebastian who merely stepped out of the way. Sadly Grell kept moving, right across the room and out the window. He was stopped however when Sebastian grabbed his hair, pulling him back in the window.

"What the..." However the rest of Grell's question was cut off as Sebastian flung him, by his hold on the red hair, right out the window and into the distance. The butler brushed his hands past each other, dusting them off, almost as if he had just taken out the garbage.

"What just happened?" Bard asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Sebastian lied, turning to face the servants, "Now I bake a fresh cake earlier and it is going to waste in the kitchen. Please feel free to go have some." The room was emptier fast than a liquor cabinet in redneck country.

Sebastian smirked. It was too easy to manipulate these people. And now he was back to waiting. Waiting and pacing. Honestly it shouldn't have taken this long to give birth to one child!

What if perhaps Grell had found some other way in already? Sure the demon had thrown him hard enough that the shinigami should be landing in China at about this second, but still. What if? What if he had failed and Ciel now laid dying?

It was then that he heard one last cry from the room. Sebastian couldn't stand it anymore. He marched towards the door. He had witnessed thousands of gory deaths, brutal torturings, and even a been forced to watch a few awkward couplings. He could stand to watch his lover give birth, dammit!

He reached for the door nob, only to have it yanked out of his grasp as Sandy opened the door.

"Mr. Michealis, you can come in now," She told him, beckoning him into the room. The first thing Sebastian saw when he entered the room was blood. It honestly scared him. He didn't know that much about childbirth, but he was pretty sure it shouldn't be that bloody.

It was then that his eyes fell upon the figure lying in the blood. There was Ciel, his eyes half closed, and chest barely moving with breath.

"He's tired," Sandy informed Sebastian. Sebastian turned to her a question forming on his lips. However he lost it quickly as he saw the small bundle in the woman's arms.

"Would you like to see your daughter?" She asked him, handing the butler the frail body. Sebastian looked down at the girl in his arms and instantly fell in love. He knew nothing about children, other than that this one little girl would be the most spoiled child in all of England if he had is way about it.

"What's her name?" Sandy asked him. Sebastian smiled slight. He and Ciel had discussed names briefly, and argued about it a lot. They had never come to a formal decision but now as he looked at the girl, Sebastian knew what she would be named.

"Angelina Nicole Phantomhive Michealis."

**Author's Note:** Yeah... I'm betting most of you weren't expecting him to give birth just yet considering this is chapter 3 out of 7. But there is a reason. which will start to form next chapter. So sorry to all of y'all who wanted Ciel to have a boy. I really love their daughter though, she's one of my favorite characters in this entire fic. Also I want to thank all of you who reviewed! I especially love how you leave more than one sentence or just an "update soon!". It really makes me fee special! ^.^ Okay. Enough rambling...

**Cookie thing:** With every fic I've written for well over a year I have offered cookies for characters with reviews. Basically when you review you put who you want to give a cookie to in it. So for example:

" -some sort of review stuff... - ... And I want to give my cookie to Sebastian for FINALLY taking Ciel."  
There are some rules:  
1. One cookie per review.  
2. Cookies can be split between however many characters you want.  
3. Cookies must be given to people. Not inanimate objects. (This rule was inspired by reeby10, who in the past has given cookies to tables, sandwiches and even a coffin.)

So have fun. Have a great day! Thanks for reading!


	4. Near to You

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it wouldn't be FANfiction...

**Warnings: (For Chapter):** Mpreg. Minor OC. Fluff.

**(For whole fic)**: **MPREG**. **Smut**. Crackish feel. Minor OOCness. Minor OCs.

**You have been warned! Read at your own discretion. **

**Author's Note****: **Sorry to be posting late today! I had to go to church this morning, and so since I run the media for some of the little kids, I figured I could find some time to download the chapter off my google docs account and upload it during church. However we had too many technical difficulties and I couldn't. But it is here now, and I'm actually about to go work on the next chapter. Cause ch 5 hasn't been finished yet. x.x Maybe I can concentrate.

Some people asked some questions in their reviews that I haven't answered. Mostly that's because I either plan to answer them in the fic, or am still trying to find the answer myself. I know there was something else I meant to mention… But I've lost it. Enjoy the fic!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ciel was so warm, snuggled between the covers, and wrapped in the arms of his lover of three years. His lover's hands were rubbing small circles on his belly, where their second child currently grew. For once in his life, Ciel could say he was truly happy.

The morning peace was shattered in the form of black curls and red eyes. Angelina Nicole Phantomhive Michealis came bounding into the room, tackling her parent's bed.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She squealed as Ciel and Sebastian struggled their way out of the blankets and pillows.

"What are you doing awake already?" Ciel asked grumpily, as their daughter snuggled between the two men, resting her head on their pillows. It was an honest surprise to see their daughter up and dressed already. Normally Sebastian would have to go wake her up and help the three year old dress after he woke up and dressed Ciel.

"They helped me," Angelina replied, motioning towards the door. Both males turned to see Finny, Bard, and Maylene standing there, Bard scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Why did they do that?" Sebastian asked, happy that the three insane servants hadn't accidentally hurt his daughter as they did their daily tasks, but still slightly worried. Generally the mansion and area around it where in danger whenever those three tried to do something. Something that Sebastian would always have to clean up later.

"We thought you might like a picnic," Finny chimed in from the doorway. It was then that they noticed the wicker basket in the boy's hands. Sebastian looked over at his master, waiting for his opinion.

"I'm too busy today," Ciel muttered, looking down at his hands.

"But, young master..." Sebastian started.

"Aww, daddy," Angelina whined, "We thought it'd be special."

"And the doctor told you not to push yourself with work," Sebastian reminded the pregnant male.

"Please daddy!" Ciel looked into the large red eyes of his daughter, and melted.

"Alright, we can go for a little while," He sighed, smiling slightly.

Three hours later, they found themselves at a near by clearing with a blanket spread out on the grass. On top of the blanket sat Ciel, who claimed to be too tired to play, Sebastian, who refused to leave his pregnant lover, and the basket of forgotten food. Ciel leaned against Sebastian, watching as the servants played with Angelina. A contented sigh washed over him as his eyes drifted closed.

"Why did we bring them again?" Sebastian asked as he watched Finny swing their daughter around. He was tense, ready to go rescue her if something bad accidentally happened.

"Do you want to leave them to destroy the house?" Ciel asked.

"Good point." Sebastian remembered the last time they had left the three servants home alone. He had never realized how hard it was to get rid of flour that found it's way into odd little corners.

"We certainly have an interesting daughter," Sebastian mused, as Finny put Angelina back on the ground, and the two of then began to race. Surprisingly Angelina managed to almost keep up with the teen. Ciel cracked an eye open to examine the scene before him.

"That's because she inherited your skills," he muttered, settling back down.

"And you're cuteness," Sebastian added.

"I'm not 'cute'," Ciel grumbled turning around to face his lover. He hated being called cute. He was 17 damn it! You were not "cute" and a guy when you're 17!

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian smirked, leaning in and giving the boy a peck on the lips. Ciel pouted slightly as the demon pulled away from the kiss. He didn't like being kissed in public, for fear of ruining his reputation, but he couldn't help the tiny smile that began to form on his lips.

"So perfect," Sebastian muttered as his lover resituated himself. He took the opportunity to glance around their surroundings and make sure the servants and their daughter were still okay. A slight bit of movement in the nearby woods caught his attention.

Sebastian barely had time to prepare before the man hiding in the woods took his shot. Sebastian reached out in front of his lover, and snatched the bullet from the air, almost as if he was swatting a fly.

"What was that?" Ciel asked lazily. He was honestly quite comfortable and sleepy leaning against his lover.

"Nothing," Sebastian replied coldly, staring directly at the man in the woods, his demon side flashing in his eyes. He flicked his wrist, sending the bullet back towards the man in the woods. He watched as the bullet lodged itself in the tree just inches above the man's head. Damn, he was getting shoddy. The man fled.

"Sebastian!" Ciel gasped, his hand instantly fluttering to the slight bulge at his stomach. The butler's attention was immediately on him, worry filling the demon's mind as different scenarios passed before his eyes, each one worse than the next.

"The baby moved," Ciel continued, grabbing Sebastian's hand and putting it on his belly. Sebastian smiled feeling the slight flutter against his hands.

"Are you happy?" He asked, his mouth right next to Ciel's ear. The 17 year old froze for a moment, thinking over the question.

"Yes, I am," he replied, turning around and capturing his lover's lips with his own mouth. He kissed the man deeply, trying to pour all his emotions into the kiss. He reveled in the realization of just how much he had healed since he had first summoned the demon. Just how much happier he was now.  
-----------

**Author's Note:** This was really my favorite chapter to write. It has absolutely no point to it, except to be cute. ^.^

**Cookie thing:** With every fic I've written for well over a year I have offered cookies for characters with reviews. Basically when you review you put who you want to give a cookie to in it. So for example:

" -some sort of review stuff... - ... And I want to give my cookie to Sebastian for FINALLY taking Ciel."  
There are some rules:  
1. One cookie per review.  
2. Cookies can be split between however many characters you want.  
3. Cookies must be given to people. Not inanimate objects. (This rule was inspired by reeby10, who in the past has given cookies to tables, sandwiches and even a coffin.)

So have fun. Have a great day! Thanks for reading!


	5. Almost Lover

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it wouldn't be FANfiction...

**Warnings: (For Chapter):** Mpreg. Minor OC. Character Death (in a way...).

**(For whole fic)**: **MPREG**. **Smut**. Crackish feel. Minor OOCness. Minor OCs.

**You have been warned! Read at your own discretion. **

**Author's Note:** I finished this chapter. I was actually sure I wouldn't, because something happens that I wasn't sure how to write. I wasn't sure how to react, and I wasn't sure if I truly wanted it to happen. Hopefully the chapter for tomorrow will go easily, because I have to leave for work around 11:20 ish (OMG! I HAVE A JOB!) and then I have about a 20 minute break until band camp, which I won't get out of till 9, and then I'll be dead tired. So I need to stop watching the Demyx Time Panel on youtube, and go write... yeah. SO enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Ciel awoke that morning just like any other morning: Sebastian would get out of bed as quietly as possible, trying not to wake the now 8 and a half month pregnant man, and go about his business. Then Ciel would wake up, complain about being sore, tired, pregnant, and having to go to the bathroom. At which point Sebastian would help him up, and as soon as Ciel was finished relieving himself, the butler would force him back to bed, reminding him that Dr. Bagot had put him on bed rest for the remaining bit of his pregnancy. It was only after this morning routine that Ciel remembered that it was his 18th birthday. He moaned at this thought.

"What's wrong, Young Master?" Sebastian asked. He had been going around the room, making sure things were in order before going to take care of Angelina.

"It's my birthday," Ciel groaned. Sebastian nodded, not initially getting what his master meant.

"They're coming today," Ciel started to try to get out of bed. Sebastian rushed to his side, trying to keep the pregnant teen in bed.

"You're supposed to rest," He chided the boy.

"But Lizzy and her mother are coming," Ciel protested, pushing the butler away and staggering to his feet. Sebastian froze. He hated mentions of the girl his lover was still engaged to.

"I have to be ready to greet them," Ciel continued, wobbling over to the closet, and searching for something that would minimize his pregnancy, and most importantly, fit. Sebastian sighed, rubbing his forehead. This was not going to be a good day.

The entire household waited in front of the house to greet the Middlefords, Ciel leaning heavily on a cane and looking tired as hell, and Angelina looking around, bored stiff. When the two women arrived, Sebastian greeted them first, and got the other servants started on unloaded the bags they had brought. Apparently they planned to be staying for a while.

Initial greetings were made, Mrs. Middleford glaring at Angelina.

"So her mother has yet to come get her?" She asked. When she had first met little Angelina Nicole Phantomhive Michealis, they had told her that the girl's mother was just some wench Sebastian had met once, and Angelina was the result of that meeting. Mrs. Middleford lived under the delusion that one day Angelina's mother would come get her, and that the woman must be insufferably rude to leave her daughter like that.

Angelina looked at her fathers questionably. She had been told of the act. Sebastian had told her that it was just a game of pretend, and she had to play along.

"No, not yet," Ciel replied, before Angelina could open her mouth and get them in some sort of trouble. Mrs. Middleford then turned to Ciel.

"You seem to have gained some weight." Ciel's eye twitched with irritation.

"Apparently so," He grounded out. It was going to be a long day.

That evening Ciel was a wreck. He had spent the whole day entertaining the Middlefords, who, while charming people, picked at little imperfections till Ciel was ready to scream. Worse of all was the continual push for him to marry Lizzy, now that he was old enough in the opinion of Mrs. Middleford.

"Will you be alright, Young Master?" Sebastian asked from the door way. He had followed Ciel into the bathroom where the teen had just upchucked his dinner.

"Of course," Ciel scowled, "How long will they be here?" The butler hesitated for a moment.

"Till you marry the girl," Sebastian sighed, closing his eyes. He could feel a head ache forming.

"Damn." This was going to be a nightmare. Ciel would give birth in two weeks or so, and they would still likely be there. He'd have to find some way to get rid of them earlier.

"You're not going to marry her are you?" Sebastian asked coldly.

"What other choice do I have?" Ciel asked, glaring at his lover, "I can't marry you, nor can I explain to her why I don't want to marry her." Sebastian sighed.

"You should get some rest," Sebastian sighed. He knew this would happen. He knew when he had first crawled in bed with the boy that he wouldn't be able to keep him.

"It's too early to sleep," Ciel replied. Even though it was dark, the guest were still awake, sipping tea in his office. He was expected to go entertain them.

"But the doctor," Sebastian started.

"I have to attend my family," Ciel interrupted coldly. There was an awkward silence, interrupted only by the sounds of Angelina waking up.

"I'll go take care of her," Ciel said softly, leaving the room. Sebastian watched him leave, still stuck on how to get them out of the problem. He could just kill the girl, but that'd be too much of a mess. Or perhaps just scare her away. But then Ciel would get upset.

Sebastian rubbed his eyes, sliding down the wall behind him. What if Ciel wanted to marry her? What if the relationship between them had been nothing more than a fling to the teen? What if the teen had never wanted him in the first place? After all he had been the one who broke. What if Ciel hadn't been trying to seduce him for the three years before he finally took the boy? He sat there, digging deeper and deeper into these depressing thoughts, feeling a slight pang in his chest.

Sebastian was snapped out of his self misery by the sound of a gunshot and a scream. It came from Angelina's room. He was up in a flash, running towards the disturbance, making it there in a matter of seconds.

His eyes instantly took in the room. Blood splatter on the floor, Angelina curled up in the corner, crying, and Ciel. Ciel was in the middle of the room, his face held painfully be a man with a gun, his eye patch on the ground, and blood spilling from the bullet wound on his shoulder. The man stared intently into the teens eyes, eyes wide as they took in the duel nature of them.

"Young Master," Sebastian breathed, his eyes growing wide at the site of his pregnant lover in such a dire situation.

"Wha?" The man looked up from Ciel to see the butler standing there. "D... Don't move!" he ordered, holding the gun forcefully against Ciel's temple.

"Sebastian," Ciel ordered, glancing at the demon through his peripheral vision. "Get Angelina out of here." The demon didn't move. The gaze of the man with the gun raced between Ciel and Sebastian terror filling his eyes.

"Don't move!" The man yelled again, this time switching his gun to face Angelina. The girl squealed and curled in tighter, crying louder.

"That was an order," Ciel demanded, turning his to face his lover. His contract eye glowed slightly, using all the power that was in him to protect his daughter.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian responded, his demonic side showing. It was over in an instant. Sebastian moved. The man shot.

"No!" Ciel yelled, grabbing the gunner's hand. The bullet whizzed through the air, racing Sebastian towards the small child. It lodged itself in the wall right were Angelina's head had been moments before, as Sebastian pulled his daughter into his arms. Just as Sebastian stood with the girl held tightly in his arms, did Ciel get the gun away from the man.

"Don't you ever come near my family again," Ciel hissed his eyes flashing as he pulled the trigger.

"Young Master! No!" Sebastian warned, but it was too late. The man was already dying. "He was the last." Sebastian sighed. "The last of the ones responsible for your pain." Ciel's eyes widened as he remembered the contract he had made. Revenge for his soul. They had revenge. Now Sebastian owned his soul. Sebastian put there daughter gently on the ground and approached his master.

"Good bye," he whispered, leaning down. This was it. Ciel was sure of it. After all he was just a demon. Their relationship was nothing more to him than a way to pass the time. Their daughter, their unborn child. None of them could mean anything to a demon. Ciel closed his eyes, waiting for his soul to be devoured.

He felt a gently brush of lips across his own, then nothing. Opening his eyes he saw nothing. Just the nursery, the dead man on the ground, and his daughter, staring wide eyed at him.

"Ciel!" Someone shouted from the door. Ciel turned to see Mrs. Middleford and Lizzy standing in the doorway.

"We heard a shot, is everything..." Lizzy started, "OH MY GOD!" She had just seen the dead man on the floor, the blood on Ciel's shirt, and the gun in her fiancee's hand.

Ciel suddenly grabbed his shoulder, sliding to the ground. In the heat of the fight he had forgotten about the bullet that was now lodged in his shoulder. Pain radiated out from the sore, but also from somewhere else. From his belly.

"Shit," he muttered, his free hand clutching his belly. It was too early. Dr. Bagot was still in London. There was no way he would make it in time to deliver the child. Sebastian wasn't there. It was too early... too early...

"Daddy! Are you okay?" Angelina called. It was the last thing Ciel heard before blacking out.

* * *

**Author's Note:** -cries- Sebastian's gone! So not right! I actually almost did start crying while writing it, but mostly because I was being a drama queen. But oh well. At least he didn't eat Ciel! Yes, you will find out what happened to him later probably around ch 7. I plan to reveal several things in that chapter, including one possible explanation for how Ciel got pregnant. maybe...

**Cookie thing:** With every fic I've written for well over a year I have offered cookies for characters with reviews. Basically when you review you put who you want to give a cookie to in it. So for example:

" -some sort of review stuff... - ... And I want to give my cookie to Sebastian for FINALLY taking Ciel."  
There are some rules:  
1. One cookie per review.  
2. Cookies can be split between however many characters you want.  
3. Cookies must be given to people. Not inanimate objects. (This rule was inspired by reeby10, who in the past has given cookies to tables, sandwiches and even a coffin.)

So have fun. Have a great day! Thanks for reading!


	6. Adagio

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it wouldn't be FANfiction...

**Warnings: (For Chapter):** Major Angst. OOCness.

**(For whole fic)**: **MPREG**. **Smut**. Crackish feel. Minor OOCness. Minor OCs.

**You have been warned! Read at your own discretion. **

**Author's Note:** I want to thank all of you who reviewed last chapter! It really made my day coming home from work and guard practice yesterday, dead tired, and seeing all the review alerts! I'm really sorry about this chapter. I think it's utter shit. I made the mistake of putting it off for too long.

I have a really quick announcement about tomorrow's chapter. I want it to be good. I have some great scenes planned for it. However this means I probably won't post it in the morning. It might be rather late. (read: 11:59 pm ish) But I will try to post it. And hopefully it'll be good. Like smutty good. D

* * *

Ciel was listless for days. All he did was lie in bed, and snuggle up against the pillows that smelled faintly of Sebastian. He only got up to feed little Adrien Phantomhive Michealis, his son. He missed Sebastian. He would do almost anything to get him back. But there was nothing he could do. After the first week of his self imposed solitude Lizzy came to visit Ciel.

"Ciel?" She cleared her throat softly, entering the room. Ciel just glared at her from his spot beneath the covers. "Everyone's been worried about you? How've you been?" Ciel had refused to see anyone for the past week. He hadn't even acknowledge Maylene when she'd bring him trays of food, which he never touched.

"Is it true?" She asked tentatively, "That you and Sebastian were close?" Again Ciel didn't respond, but the answer was rather obvious. After all, both of the children carried their traits. Adrien began to cry, the only thing that elicited an actual reaction out of Ciel. The teen climbed out of bed, and went to pick up his son.

"Are they really both yours?" She asked, after Ciel had settled back down on the bed. Ciel unbutton his shirt to allow the child to feed, and Lizzy gasped as she saw the scars from the two c-section Ciel had had.

"Yes," Ciel finally replied, his voice rough from disuses.

"So what do you plan to do?" Ciel didn't respond, suddenly finding himself busy rearranging the child in his arms, much to Adrien's dislike.

"You can't keep yourself holed up in here forever!" Lizzy finally yelled. "Everyone's worried about you. No one's heard from you in so long! Her majesty sent you a fruit basket for heaven's sake! You have to get on with your life!"

"Why?" Ciel asked coldly.

"You have a job to do. You have children to take care of. You have people who love you. So what your lover is gone! You still have me, your fiancee!" Ciel looked up sharply.

"I'm not going to marry you," he stated. He began to burp his baby - a gently motion that contrasted his harsh voice.

"WHAT!?!" She shrieked, "And what do you plan to do? How do you plan to explain that? Going to tell the world the truth? That you and your male lover, who is also a demon, had two children? How do you think they would react to that!"

"No," Ciel sighed, "I... just don't know. "

"You could still keep your children. Just say they're Sebastian's. Say that you keep them to honor his death." Lizzy soothed. She didn't want to see Ciel destroy his life.

"No," Ciel replied, looking up sharply, "They are my children and will have all the rights the are born to."

"But Ciel..." She whined again.

"No," Ciel interrupted sternly, "I don't know what I'll do yet, but it won't involve marrying you." Lizzy opened her mouth to speak again, "This is my life. And that is my final decision. You can leave now."

"Hmph," Lizzy huffed before getting up and leaving the room. Ciel just shook his head. He knew exactly what he would do. He just couldn't tell anyone.

"Daddy?" Angelina asked blurrily that night as Ciel woke her up. "What's going on?"

"Shhh," Ciel soothed, "We need to get you up and dressed."

"Why, daddy?" She asked as he helped her pull on one of her dresses. It was the simplest one she owned.

"Because we're leaving," Ciel sighed. This was his grand plan. Take his two children and run away from his own home and title. Sure it would cause a scandal. Sure it probably wouldn't work. But at least it was something.

"But what about daddy? How will he find us?" She asked as Ciel packed a few of her toys in a sack.

"Daddy..." Ciel choked up, "Daddy had to go away for a while, honey." He hugged his daughter. "Just always remember that he loves you." He glanced out the window. They were running out of time. Soon the sun would start rising and people would notice they were gone.

"We have to go now," Ciel told his daughter softly. And so he took his family and left the mannor, leaving only a note on his pillow explaining why they had left.

_Dear Lizzy,_

_You asked me what I would do, and this is it. You told me never would my children and I be accepted for the way we are. So Adrien, Angelina, and I have left to start a new life. I am sorry to leave like this. I know you had plans for my life. But I can't give up on the life Sebastian and I started together. I am sorry._

_Ciel_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Not much to say, except. TOMORROW I'LL BE 18!!! (Also it's really sad when the total word count, with author's note, barely reaches 1000. x.x I hate writing short chapters!)

**Cookie thing:** With every fic I've written for well over a year I have offered cookies for characters with reviews. Basically when you review you put who you want to give a cookie to in it. So for example:

" -some sort of review stuff... - ... And I want to give my cookie to Sebastian for FINALLY taking Ciel."  
There are some rules:  
1. One cookie per review.  
2. Cookies can be split between however many characters you want.  
3. Cookies must be given to people. Not inanimate objects. (This rule was inspired by reeby10, who in the past has given cookies to tables, sandwiches and even a coffin.)

So have fun. Have a great day! Thanks for reading!


	7. Love Story

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it wouldn't be FANfiction...

**Warnings: (For Chapter):** Finally more **smut**!

**(For whole fic)**: **MPREG**. **Smut**. Crackish feel. Minor OOCness. Minor OCs.

**You have been warned! Read at your own discretion. **

**Author's Note:** Holy shit! I'm still alive! -get's pelted with rotten tomatoes- Yeah... Sorry about that. This was supposed to be done on July 1st for my bday, but that day really sucked and the last thing I wanted to do after crying over work, and coming home from four hours of band camp was attempt to write decent smut and finish this story. Then life went to hell in a hand basket (quick recap: Had to watch niece and nephew while their parents worked and my mom (who originally volunteered to watch them) had oral surgery, got slaughter at band camp, got slaughtered at school, got ill, got wrist injury, had nanowrimo, got addicted to another fandom, had christmas and all the family joy that comes with that, auditioned for a small European country on Youtube (aka Belgium on APH World Conference), tried to start my own business and finally managed to pull my scattered braincells back together enough to finish out the smut and finish this fic. )

In other news, I just checked my story stats and my face was literally this: O.O ... When I started to write this fic, I wrote it for myself, because I enjoy mpreg and little baby Phantomhive-Michealis spawns were too cute to pass up. I honestly expected to get flamed for this... not the massive response of amazing reviews, favs, and alerts I got. And I want to thank you all for that. It really made my year. ^.^

On a funnier note, I went to a convention (Animefest 2009! Woot!) and took all my currently incomplete stories with me. I was constantly joking about losing a page of the Japanese Man Porn (That's what a doujinshi translator there was calling it). And guess what. I did. When this page was printed out, the smut started on the second page, and I lost the second page, with a half complete page of smut.

Okay enough of my ramblings, on with the story!

* * *

After running away, Ciel and his children had found a a tiny English village, that had never heard of Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's watch dog. The townfolk had immediate accepted them, assuming that the children's mother had died in childbirth, and that Ciel was just some poor single father, trying to make a good home for his children. Ciel, of course, did nothing to discourage this reputation and even used it to his advantage whenever one of the local lasses would come to court him. He'd just claim that he was too devoted to his dearly departed "wife" to see another. It worked quite well actually.

And now here he was, three years later, slaving over the stove, cooking dinner for his two over active children whom he assumed were out playing with the village children. Honestly his children were too much for him to handle. Angelina was a little demon, 6 years old, and constantly in trouble. If she wasn't making a mess of the house, she was out and about stealing the grandmotherly neighbor's pies, or cheating other children out of their toys. Not to mention that she was too damn cute about it to actually get punished. Then there was Adrien, with his blue eyes, and such soft blond hair. He was painfully shy, but slowly his sister was influencing him in the art of getting free stuff.

Ciel sighed. He honestly didn't know what to do with the two of them. It was hard not having Sebastian there with him. Not having the servants around. Heck he'd even take having Sohma there to help him, if only that meant Agni would be there to actually run things.

He was interrupted from his inner angsting when the door to the modest house slammed open and his two little demon spawn came running into the house.

"Daddy! Daddy!" They yelled in unison. Ciel immediately took stock of the situations. Both of the children were wrapped tightly around his legs, Angelina crying, and Adrien just hyper.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked, attempting to pry them off his legs so he could continue to cook before dinner burned.

"There's a stranger in town!" Adrien shouted. Ciel cocked an eyebrow. Sure it was unusual to see strangers here. After all, he and his children had been the last new comers. But surely it wasn't something for Angelina to be in tears about.

"And! And! And!" Adrien continued bouncing up and down in his eagerness, "He looks just like Angelina." The girl gave a particularly loud wail at that.

"He doesn't look like me!" She sobbed. Now Ciel saw the problem. For all of her life, Angelina had been comforted by the fact that no one else looked like her. After all, how many people wandering around England had red eyes? It was her pride in her individuality, and to have someone else look like her must have made her feel unspecial.

However to know there was someone who looked like his daughter, who carried so many of Sebastian's demonic genes, was in town was unsettling.

"Shhh," Ciel soothed, gently petting his daughter's hair, "It's okay. I'm sure he doesn't look that much like you." Just then there was a knock on the door, and Ciel pried himself away from his children and went to answer the door.

"You!" he seethed, as he saw who was standing there. He promptly slapped the person and slammed the door in their face, before stalking back to the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Adrien asked curiously.

"Your father," Ciel growled, harshly pouring himself a cup of tea, and adding a splash of some liquid from a bottle kept on the top shelf out of the children's reach.

"Daddy?" Angelina asked perking up. She ran to the door and threw it open. Squealing, she tackled Sebastian who was still standing stunned on the door step. Adrien ran and hid behind Ciel's leg, as Angelina dragged Sebastian, who was still a stranger to the three year old, into the house.

"I've missed you so much," Sebastian sighed, kneeling down to hug his daughter. Angelina hugged him back before running over to her brother and dragging him back over to Sebastian.  
After finally meeting his son, Sebastian stood and turned to face Ciel, only to be greeted by a half empty tea cup that had been chunked at his face. The porcelain shattered against his face, a shard cutting his cheek quite nicely, the left over tea showering his shoulder.

"I take it you're mad at me then," Sebastian said, wiping the blood away from his cheek.

"Three years!" Ciel seethed, stalking towards the other man. He grabbed Sebastain and dragged him towards a side room. Sebastian raised an eyebrow questioningly as he looked around the room. Bedroom.

"We will not fight in front of the children," Ciel told him sharply, "Don't get any ideas. Where have you been for the past three years?" He growled.

"The contracted ended. I was sent home," Sebastian explained.

"It took you three years to get out of hell?" Ciel asked in disbelief.

"No, it only took a year to get out. It just took another two years to find you since you ran away from home," Sebastian growled.

"To protect our children!" Ciel yelled back. "Everyone wanted me to claim they weren't mine and move on with their plans for my life! I couldn't do that to them! They were all I had left!" Ciel had slowly stalked closer to Sebastian while screaming. As his rant finished his shoulders sagged slightly. "I couldn't lose my only memory of you."

"Young Master," Sebastian muttered in surprise as he pulled the young man into a hug. He had never known that Ciel felt that way about their children. He had always thought that the earl had just put up with them since they had come from his body.

"I'm not anymore. I'm not your master," Ciel sobbed quietly into Sebastian's chest, "Weren't you listening! I had to give it all up." Sebastian bent down and gently kissed Ciel on the head.

"Shh," he comforted, "It's okay. I gave it all up too." He told his young lover, nuzzling his head slightly.

"Wha?" Ciel asked softly looking up into the human eyes. "That's why you didn't dodge the tea cup? You're no longer a..."

"No," Sebastian interrupted, "It was the only way I could get out of hell without waiting to be summoned again."

Ciel stood on his tiptoes to kiss Sebastian gently on the lips. "I love you," he muttered, kissing the ex-demon again. He lost his balance, falling forwards, but Sebastian caught him, pulling him closer.

"I love you too," Sebastian breathed, setting the younger man back down on his feet and leaning over to kiss him gently. His hands slipped through dark hair, as he pulled Ciel deeper, impossibly close, trying to cover every inch of Ciel's body with his own.

"I told you not to get any ideas," Ciel muttered, pulling back slightly. But his eyes potrayed the true love and lust he felt.

"You started it though," Sebastian replied, pulling the young man closer for another kiss. It quickly grew heated, reaquanting their mouths to the taste and feel of each other.

Meanwhile outside the bedroom, Angelina and Adrien stood with their ears pressed against the door. They had been listening ever since their parents had disappeared into the room, taking in every scream and even the few whispers that they could hear.

"Do you think they're done fight?" Adrien asked his older sister.

"No," Angelina said, carefully listening to the sounds echoing from within.

"But they stopped yelling,"Adrien argued. Angelina didn't respond for several minutes. "What are you thinking?" Adrien finally asked, anxious for a response.

"We're going to have a new brother or sister soon," She commented, pulling back from the door. "They won't be done fighting for a while, we should go play." She remembered how long it used to take her parents to fight the last time they had been together. They had a while before they'd be through. She grabbed her brother's arm, and dragged him out of the house, and back to the village.

"I missed you so much," Ciel moaned as the kiss finally broke. His fingers found their way to the ex-butler's shirt, slowly undoing them. His lips soon followed, caressing the freshly revealed skin. He stopped to worship every single new scar he found on the once perfect flesh, not leaving it till it had been thoroughly molested.

He reached the bottom of the shirt, but still his mouth did not stop. He slowly kissed the hem of Sebastian's pants, fingers digging in, ready to finish disrobing his lover. Ciel shuddered, as he unfastened Sebastian's pants, and the ex-demon's manhood sprang forward. He pulled the pants down slowly, his eyes never leaving his lover's cock.

"Y... Y... Young Master," Sebastian stuttered. His master had never done anything like this before. The boy had always claimed that it was too undignified for someone of his status.

"I'm not your master anymore," Ciel stated, looking deep into Sebastian's eyes. He looked back down, before taking a tentative lick. He recoiled slightly, shocked at the taste. After a moment of hesitation he opened his mouth and swallowed the head.

Sebastian shuddered as he felt the hot moist cavern. It just felt so amazing ans Ciel's delicate tongue explored his flesh.

Ciel slowly took in more of his lover's cock. It wasn't half bad, actually. Not exactly something he wanted to do on a daily basis, but perhaps just for special occasions. But unfortunately Ciel knew nothing about gag reflex, or how it could happen to be triggered. He started to gag on Sebastian and pulled back, looking up curiously, still coughing slightly.

"Shh," Sebastian soothed, gently petting Ciel's head, "You don't have to swallow all of it."

Ciel glared at the cock, much like a cat glares at cold ice cream the first time he tries it. But he eventually stuck out his tongue and licked the slit. Deciding finally that it wasn't going to bite him, Ciel continued his licking.

Now Sebastian had been very faithful to Ciel while they were apart, so it had been over 3 years since his last sexual experience. So it was totally understandable for his control to be lacking somewhat. He could feel that familiar tugging, the warning of an orgasm, coming like a speeding train.

"Ciel," he muttered, taking a step back away from that glorious tongue. Ciel however just followed him forwards.

"Ciel stop," He repeated, taking another step back. The younger male continued to follow him, till the back of Sebastian's leg's met the bed.

"Sebastian," Ciel muttered, pulling back slightly.

Now normally Sebastian had pretty damn good control over his orgasms. However, three and a half years is a long time to go without any sexual contact, and hearing the younger man's sinful mouth say his name like that was just too much.

Ciel spluttered as the salty come filled his mouth. He hadn't expected quite so much, quite so pulled back, chocking on the hot liquid. Of course he didn't take into account that Sebastian wasn't done yet, so he yelped, as the warm liquid splattered over his face.

"You're a mess," Sebastian chuckled, pulling Ciel back to his feet.

"S'not my fault," Ciel muttered, attempting to wipe the goop off his face.

"Come here," Sebastian pulled the boy forwards that they were sitting on the bed. He held Ciel's face in his hands, pulling the younger man closer. He slowly started to clean the come off Ciel's face with gently licks. His tongue swirled over his ex-master's right eyelid, the eye that had once signified their contract.

"Sebastian, that's gross," Ciel commented, once he was ex-demon just smirked, drawing the young man into his lap. Their lips met in another kiss, fiery and passionate, their hands running up and down each others heated flesh.

"Missed you so much," Ciel murmured as Sebastian rolled him on his back. He subconsciously spread his legs, "missed having you in me."

Sebastian settled between his legs, "Did you now?" Sebastian smirked, "Do you want me in you then?" He thrust his hips against Ciel's.

"Yes!" Ciel hissed, trying to spread his legs wider.

"Do you have anything to make this easier?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah," Ciel muttered, wanting nothing more than to skip this part. He reached over to the night stand and felt around for the small bottler. "Here," He put the bottle in Sebastian's hand, almost dropping it because of the slick residue on the sides.

"This has been used recently," Sebastian muttered, coating his fingers in the oil.

"Ahh!" Ciel asked as the first finger slipped in, " I thought of you," He gasped as the finger thrust in and out, "often." A second finger joined the first. "And used it," a shudder wracked his body as he adjusted to the fingers, "When I think of... Oh my god!" Sebastian smirked. He had found the prostate. "You," Ciel finally finished his thought.

"That's sweet," Sebastian gently kiss Ciel's forehead, gently licking away a little of Ciel's sweat. He accompanied the next kiss with a sharp thrust of his fingers that left Ciel writhing in pleasure.

"More," Ciel moaned, thrust back against the fingers. Sebastian was happy to oblige. He quickly pulled out his fingers and coated his cock with the slick oil. He poised himself to thrust, read to end then.

"Wait," Sebastian ordered, "What if you get pregnant again?" He rolled off the smaller body. His eyes drifted closed as he cursed to himself. This had been a stupid idea. Their relationship was already rocky enough. The last thing they needed was another child. He opened his eyes as he felt Ciel straddle his hips.

"It has been three years since were last together," Ciel chided, as he slowly sank onto Sebastian's cock. "Frankly I don't care if I get pregnant again. All I want is you." He bent over and and kissed Sebastian before slowly moving his hips up and down.

Pretty soon he sped up, talking Sebastian in deeper and harder as he went. Sebastian's hands latched onto his hips, helping to lift him and drop him back down. He had missed this. Missed being surrounded by such amazing heat. With one final thrust, waves of ecstasy crashed over them.

Ciel rolled off Sebastian and cuddled close, basking in the warmth of having another man in his bed again. A gentle kiss was pressed to his forehead, warm arms wrapping around his waist.

"Why did it take you so long to find me? " Ciel muttered, his face pressed into Sebastian's chest.

"It took me a year to negotiate my way back to earth," Sebastian replied slowlyly. "I went to the manor first, but it was deserted. "He pressed a kiss into Ciel's hair. "I then went to see Prince Sohma and Agni and see if they knew where you were. Luckily they were still in London, but they didn't know your whereabouts . About a year and a half ago I left them and began my search for you again." He ended his speech with a kiss on Ciel's lips.

"You're not allowed to leave again," Ciel told him, "That's an order."

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian smirked. He captured Ciel's lips in a searing kiss, rolling on top of him, ready for round two.

They had just separated. Ciel's hands were running down Sebastian's chest when the resounding "Papa! We're hungry!" Echoed through the house.

"Sorry," Ciel sighed, gently pushing Sebastian off him and sliding off the bed. "The children need me."

Sebastian watched from the bed as Ciel got dressed and went to tend to the children. He was finally home.

~*~ Epilogue ~*~

One month later, Sebastian was sitting in the kitchen, drinking his morning tea. He had already feed the children and was going to leave for work as soon as Ciel was awake. He was bent over Adrien's plate, helping the child cut his food when Ciel wandered out of their bedroom.

Ciel took one wiff of the kitchen smells and went running back out of the room, one hand over his mouth to keep from puking all over the floor.

"Told you so!~" Sebastian said, going to take care of his retching lover.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know the smut sucked. I honestly don't know what happened. It just refused to be written or something. Anyways, sorry this is sooo late.

I want to thank everyone for the reviews/favs/alerts. They always make my day.

**Cookie thing:** With every fic I've written for well over a year I have offered cookies for characters with reviews. Basically when you review you put who you want to give a cookie to in it. So for example:

"(some sort of review stuff)... And I want to give my cookie to (Character) for (just about any reason. Hell, you don't even have to have a reason...)" (Really creative right?)

There are some rules:  
1. One cookie per review.  
2. Cookies can be split between however many characters you want. (I've had 1/16s of a cookie before)  
3. Cookies must be given to people. Not inanimate objects. (This rule was inspired by reeby10, who in the past has given cookies to tables, sandwiches and even a coffin.)

**FAQ **(Some of theses were asked, and some weren't. Just a few things to mention.)

_Is Ciel really pregnant at the end?_

Yes or no. In my opinion he's just a little under the weather, but I'm not writing a sequel, so whatever floats your boat.

_How did Ciel give birth?_

Cesarean. I don't know if they had c-sections back then, but I don't believe in natural birth for mpreg.

_Ciel breast fed his kids. Does he have boobs now?_

Sorry about that. That was me trying to answer the previous question in the text of the story. So no. He has no breasts. However I have heard that men actually can breast feed. Of course that info came from a friend who got it from idk where. So don't quote me on it.

So anyways, thank you so much for reading and putting up with my horrible lateness on this chapter! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
